Ten Little Anthromorphs
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A Sonic version of Agatha Christie's Ten Little Indians. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is © to SEGA. Ten little Indians is © to Agatha Christie.

CHAPTER 1: TEN ANTHROMORPHS WENT OUT TO DINE; ONE CHOKED HIMSELF AND THEN THERE WERE NINE

Sonic and his friends were driving through a storm when they saw a light ahead. As they came closer, they realized that it was a large building.

"It looks like a hotel." Tails said. They drove up to the building.

"Good evening. This is Mayflower Hotel. Would you like to rent rooms?" A tall man in a red suit asked.

"Yes, sir." Sonic said. So after five minutes of checking in and getting their luggage, they were waiting down in the parlor. The bellhop had gotten juice and non-diet drinks for the kids and diet sodas for everyone else.

"I don't think I quite like this place." Knuckles said after the bellhop left.

"Why? What's wrong with this place?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling."

Silver was just sitting around nonchalantly. He noticed something on the wall. "Hey, guys? Is it just me or the wall a different color there?" He pointed to a squarish red patch on the wall. They looked at it and concluded that it was just a piece of wall that was colored differently. As they sat back down, Knuckles brought his hand to his throat and began coughing and gagging.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't respond. He was coughing and struggling to breathe. Then, as if he never stood, Knuckles was on the floor, blue in the face and his tongue hanging out. At first, you could hear a pin drop. Then a scream rang out. Rouge ran out of the room, screaming. She came back with the bellhop 2 minutes later.

"What happened?" Amy asked, holding her hand to her mouth.

"It looks like he choked on something…" Silver pointed out.

Tails took out one of his test tubes and ran a quick test.

"His soda had some sort of toxin in it." Tails concluded.

"Do you think it was suicide?" Silver asked.

"………………………………………could be………of course, suicide is performed only when extremely guilty of something, so it's highly unlikely." Tails answered. "So my guess is that he was murdered. The only question is……who would want to kill Knuckles?"

"Maybe he's still here! I think we should call someone." Blaze suggested. Silver picked up a nearby phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? I'd like to speak with the police. Hello? Is someone there?……………………No answer………the line is dead." Silver said, hanging up the phone.

"That's always a bad sign in those horror movies." Amy said.

"Well, nothing's going to happen……………Although, with what happened to Knuckles……………………" Silver said. Aloud crash echoed from upstairs and someone screamed. They all ran up the stairway, only to see that a statue fell over.

"Whew…that was scary." Tails said.

"Huh? Where's Rouge?" Cream asked. Everyone looked round. Rouge was nowhere in sight. They ran down while Silver stayed behind. He looked at the statue.

"Huh? It's covered in dust, as if nothing touched it. Too weird……"

Meanwhile, downstairs, they realized that Rouge had fainted. They all were relieved until they heard another, too familiar scream.

Blaze gasped. "OMYGOD! SILVER ISN'T HERE!"

They ran up the stairs, to find Silver being strangled by a figure with 2 things on its back. When it spotted them, it turned, dropped Silver and ran. Sonic ran after it. It ran into a room, and Sonic paused. He motioned for Shadow to follow. Shadow loaded his gun and Sonic prepared for a spindash. They jumped into the room.

"FREEZE!" Shadow yelled. Tails was inside. He raised his hands in defense.

"TAILS!? W-Were you out in the hall just now!?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"No! I was in here! I was looking for whatever knocked that statue down."

"Did……you see something run in here?"

"Of COURSE not! This little betrayer killed Knuckles and then attempted to kill Silver!" Shadow said, ready to fire.

"WHAT!?" Tails yelled.

"SHADOW! CALM DOWN! We've no evidence that Tails did this, not that he ever would!" Sonic yelled.

"THAT THING HAD TWO TAILS! WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN!?"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN SURE THEY WERE TWO TAILS! I just know that Tails wouldn't do this in his own will!"

"Sonic, I got a glimpse of the guy's face. It wasn't Tails, but it was…" Silver said.

"What!?" Shadow asked.

"It looked like Tails, but it wasn't Tails. Tails could have been framed!" Silver said.

"GUYS! Two of the statues are gone!" Amy called. Indeed, two statues, a bat and an echidna were gone. That left 4 hedgehogs, 1 fox, a rabbit, a cat, and a vase of flowers.

"Yikes……" Sonic said. After they were asleep, Silver got out of bed, careful not to wake Blaze up. He walked to the red patch on the wall and felt around it. He felt a latch and opened the area. Inside, he found a removable plaque. He pulled it out. He read it. He gasped and ran upstairs. He shook Blaze awake.

"Huh? Silver, what time is it?" He motioned her to be quiet.

"Look at this." He whispered.

"An old nursery rhyme. So what…?"

"No! Look! Ten little Indians went out to dine. One choked himself and then there were nine! Nine little Indians stayed up very late. One overslept and then there were eight! Don't you see!? The murderer is killing them off like this."

"You're nuts…" Blaze said, falling back asleep.

"NO I'M NOT!" Silver yelled as quiet as he could. "Remember! Knuckles choked to death, and Rouge is…" He gasped. "C'mon! We've got to help Rouge!"

"Silver! Wait until tomorrow. You'll see that you're just being dumb!" Blaze lay down.

Silver sighed and chuckled. "Heheh……you're right! I'm just too nervous. Goodnight Blaze." He fell asleep in a few minutes.

1 dead. 2 gone. Is 3 really a lucky number?

To Be Cont'd…


	2. Chapter 2

Nice guesses. But it isn't who you think……MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2: NINE ANTROMORPHS STAYED UP VERY LATE; ONE OVERSLEPT AND THEN THERE WERE EIGHT

Almost everyone was at the table the next morning, save for Knuckles, who was in a room, and Rouge, who was still asleep. Soon, two hours had passed.

"Weird. No one can sleep for that long. I'm gonna go see if something's wrong." Shadow said. After a few seconds, Shadow ran back. "GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Rouge was not asleep but she had died in her sleep. Tails concluded that there was a type of deadly fume in the air.

"THAT DOES IT! TAILS IS A MURDERER! KILL HIM!" Shadow yelled.

"YOU LEAVE TAILS OUT OF THIS!" Sonic shot back.

"Oh, come ON, PEOPLE! How else would he know so much!? I say we toss him off a cliff!"

"Shad……I hate to burst your bubble but there are two problems with your theories: 1. I AM FLIPPING INNOCENT! 2. I CAN FLIPPING FLY!" Tails pointed out.

A loud thump was heard. Silver had accidentally knocked over a chair. He was gasping. He ran upstairs, only to have the others follow. He reached his room and grabbed the rhyme. He explained that he found it in the red square in the parlor.

"Look at the first two lines! The first Indian choked, the other passed away in the night! I think this will give us a clue that's next!" They read the next line.

_Eight little Indians went to Devon; one stayed there and then there were seven_

"Well, that was hopeless." Sonic sighed.

"Wait! Didn't Amy go into town to get groceries earlier!?" Silver asked.

"Yeah the town was called Devon but I don't see………………………………………oh……AMY'S IN TROUBLE!" Shadow screamed. They ran out the door, got into the prius ((I wonder who owned the prius?)), and drove to town.

Meanwhile, Amy was walking back, very close to the old bridge. As she walked across, she didn't see HIM sneak up from behind.

CHAPTER 3: EIGHT ANTHROMORPHS WENT TO DEVON; ONE STAYED THERE AND THEN THERE WERE SEVEN

The murderer used a knife to cut the rope on the bridge. Amy was sent plummeting. Luckily, she grabbed on a log. She started to slip.

The others were too late. Sonic ran to the edge and called, "Amy! Grab my hand!" He reached towards Amy's hand. Just as he was about to reach her, she slipped and fell, screaming. "AMY!"

Soon, her screams disappeared as they heard a soft thud.

They saw the murderer on the other side. It ran away.

"A-Amy……" Sonic whispered her name.

"3 down……7 to go. Tails has—"

"SHUT UP ABOUT TAILS! HE'S BEEN RIGHT HERE THIS WHOLE TIME!" Sonic yelled. Tails was indeed standing next to Sonic.

"Hey, YEAH! How do we know that YOU aren't the murderer, Shadow? You can Chaos Control! You could have easily Chaos Controlled out of the room Tails was in the night that Knuckles died! And you could have easily come back after the murderer ran off just now! Let's not forget that you have a history of darkness." Silver pointed out.

"WHAT!? Why would I kill Rouge? Or Amy for that matter!"

"Who's to say that you just wanted to go back to your evil ways? Huh?"

"YOU THINK I DID THIS!?"

"IF THE AIR SHOE FITS!"

Shadow growled. "I dare you to say that again."

"If. The. Air. Shoe. FITS!" Silver said. Their faces were just inches away.

"THAT DOES IT!" Shadow yelled. They jumped at each other.

Blaze jumped between them. "KNOCK IT OFF! Let's be civilized here, people! We have no evidence that ANYONE is the culprit! Until we do, ACT DECENTLY! Then you can tear each other's eyes out!"

"I think that we should take away any guns, knives, or any weapon we find." Silver said.

"Want me to shove this thing up your—"

"HEY! Watch the language Shad! There are small children present!" Sonic called, pointing to Tails, Cream, and Cosmo.

Shadow glared at Sonic for a minute, and then swore silently.

When they got back, they saw that two of the hedgehog statues had been smashed.

They read the next line of the poem.

SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS PLAYED WITH CHOPSTICKS; ONE CUT HIMSELF IN HALF AND THEN THERE WERE SIX

"Chopsticks? Like, an axe, or something?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it. And the next victim's statue is always smashed before they're killed."

"I think that you, Silver and Shadow should stay clear of anything sharp." Tails said.

They all agreed.

CHAPTER 4: SEVEN ANTHROMORPHS PLAYED WITH CHOPSTICKS; ONE CUT HIMSELF IN HALF AND THEN THERE WERE SIX

Everyone made sure that the hedgehogs were safe from axes, knives, or anything of the sort. Then they needed firewood. Shadow volunteered and said that he'd be fine. Silver was standing watch over the statues. Then someone came in.

"Shadow? Did you get the—" His reply was an axe slicing into his chest. He stood there with small pupils. Then, he moaned, fell forward, and stopped breathing.

Everyone came down just as the killer left.

"Shad—AAAAAAA!" Blaze screamed as she saw Silver on the floor.

"HOLY TOLEDO!" Sonic exclaimed. Blaze was sobbing uncontrollably. Shadow came in.

"I couldn't find the—HOLY SHOOT!" Shadow exclaimed as he came in.

"OKAY! This proves that Shadow is the murderer!" Sonic said.

"WHAT!? I WAS OUTSIDE BUT THE DARNED AXE WAS GONE!"

"You picked it up and stabbed Silver! Who else could have done it!?" Tails joined in.

"Oh, don't you even GO there, little nuisance!" Shadow pointed accusingly.

"TAILS WAS UPSTAIRS WITH US DUMBBELL!" Sonic yelled. Shadow took out his gun.

"DON'T ACCUSE ME! You've NO evidence! I'm not afraid to fire!"

"SO SHOOT! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU! It'll only add to the people against you!" Sonic said. Shadow silently admitted to himself that Sonic was right. "C'MON! Shoot! Unless you're a big fat CHICKEN!"

Shadow clenched the gun. "Oh, you didn't…"

"BKAAAAAWWW! BK BK BK BKAAAAWWW!"

"I WILL shoot Sonic!"

"Look at ME! I'M SHADOW! I'M A CHICKEN!"

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"BKAAAAAAWWW!!!!!!!" Shadow shot alright. Only he moved the gun to his right and shot the door instead.

"HMPH!" He walked grudgingly upstairs.

Who's the killer?

To Be Cont'd…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5: SIX ANTHROMORPHS PLAYING WITH A HIVE; A BUMBLEBEE STUNG ONE AND THEN THERE WERE FIVE

They had taken away Shadow's gun, and kept it in a drawer. He was also their number one suspect so they had him tied to his bed, after forcing him. So they were watching TV until Cream came running in, screaming.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. They saw that a third hedgehog statue was smashed.

"SHADOW!" They said in unison.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Shadow was surprised as the door opened. "Guys?" He gasped. "YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" The killer was holding a hypodermic needle.

The others were reading the sixth death of the poem.

Six Little Indians played with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five

Then, they heard Shadow scream. They ran as fast as they could. They saw the weapon just inches from Shadow's arm, a needle.

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped.

"I guess that means that he wasn't the killer……" Tails said, remorse in his eyes.

"But then, that means that the murderer is one of us……" Blaze said.

CHAPTER 6: FIVE ANTHROMORPHS WENT INTO LAW; ONE GOT IN CHANCERY AND THEN THERE WERE FOUR

With five left, they came to certain conclusions. One day, they were just sitting around. They realized that they were all together when Shadow was killed, so that meant that the killer was either an enemy, or someone pretended to die.

They heard the doorbell and Cream answered. A short fox was there. "Cream The Rabbit. You are hereby under arrest."

"Arrested? What did I do?" Cream asked, fearfully.

"For the attempted murder of Mr. Tanner."

"For the what of who?" The fox didn't answer but dragged Cream into the car. She began screaming. Everyone ran over.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled. The fox drove away.

"G-guys? Look." Tails pointed. The rabbit statue was smashed. They read the poem's next line.

Five Little Indians went into law; One got in chancery and then there were four

"That leaves the four of us, Sonic, Blaze, Cosmo and me…" Tails said.

"There was something familiar about that fox…" Sonic thought.

They were close to coming to an end.

CHAPTER 7: FOUR ANTHROMORPHS WENT OUT TO SEA; A RED HERRING SWALLOWED ONE AND THEN THERE WERE THREE

They were always suspicious. They did a thorough search of the hotel, but found nothing. Then, Sonic went missing. They searched and read the next line.

Four Little Indians went out to sea; a red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

"Sonic was the murderer…" Blaze murmured. "The red herring is the one who pretends to be killed…"

"I doubt Sonic did it." Tails said. They searched all around town and all the hotel. Sonic was missing for months. They began to search outside the hotel, in the woods.

CHAPTER 8: THREE AMTHROMORPHS WENT TO THE ZOO; A BIG BEAR HUGGED ONE AND THEN THERE WERE TWO

Cosmo spotted three blue spikes. Then, she was knocked down. She saw a marble clock just before she closed her eyes forever.

Blaze and Tails ran over. They all had split up. They then saw Cosmo, dead.

"That's the clock from Amy's room…" Blaze said.

"Cosmo………no……That just leaves me…" Tails said.

"……And me…" Blaze said, taking out Shadow's gun.

CHAPTER 9: TWO ANTHROMORPHS PLAYED WITH A GUN; ONE SHOT THE OTHER AND THEN THERE WAS ONE

"B-Blaze…put the gun down."

"You can't fool me. Shadow was right! You were the murderer this whole time."

"Blaze! I swear! I didn't kill them!"

"That's what you want me to think! Time to end this…"

Before we continue, think a while and conclude who the murderer is, and what will happen next.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Let's continue.

Blaze pulled the trigger. Tails fell to the ground, dead. She had ended it.

Or so she thought.

She walked back to the house.

CHAPTER 10: ONE ANTHROMORPH, LEFT ALL ALONE; HE HANGED HIMSELF AND THEN THERE WERE NONE……

She saw a fox with 2 tails. But it wasn't Tails. It was a doll.

"Well, well, well. What do we have? One little Indian boy left all alone, huh?" It said.

Blaze gasped. "YOU! You arrested Cream!"

"Oh-hoo! Give the little kitty a prize! Yes! It was me! I choked Knuckles. I released the deadly fumes. I destroyed the bridge. I stabbed Silver. I poisoned Shadow. I arrested Cream. I made Sonic's little "disappearing act". I killed Cosmo, and I knew that you would kill Tails! Now, all that's left, is you."

…………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Blaze woke up, screaming. She spotted the Tails Doll in the corner.

………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Silver screamed. Blaze was on the floor, dead.

………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sonic screamed. He saw Amy dying all over again.

…………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Tails screamed. Cosmo was being choked to death.

…………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Knuckles screamed. He looked around. "WHEW! It was just a—" He was holding the Tails Doll in his right hand. They both screamed.

…………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Tails Doll screamed.

"Again?" Metal sighed. "I told you, TD, anthromorphs do not compute. Shut down."

The end…………??????????????


End file.
